


Sunglasses

by what_would_gat_do



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Drabble, M/M, more pre-slash than slash really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_would_gat_do/pseuds/what_would_gat_do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has anyone ever seen Johnny without his sunglasses?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunglasses

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere between SR2 and SR3

Winston was getting irritated, and he was desperate to the point where he was actually saying please.

“C’mon Johnny please?” 

“No.”

“Ah c’mon mate.”

“Fuck. Off.” 

“Gat, Jesus Christ the Photographer just wants a picture without your glasses.” 

“And I said go fuck yourself.” 

Winston sighed and waved the photographer away. All Gat had to do was sit there and look pretty, and it wasn’t like this was his first Saints photoshoot. But there he was, sulking and acting like a child. Winston looked over at Johnny. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say that his right hand man was pouting. Not that he’d say that out loud of course, Johnny Gat was the only man on the planet that Winston was scared of.   
“Okay, now that we’re alone, mind telling me what that was all about?”

“These shades are my trademark man, I ain’t taking ‘em off for no one.”   
“Like Johnny fuckin’ Gat needs a trademark. Stop lying to me asshole, you’re no good at lying anyway.”  
It was then that Winston noticed that he had never seen Johnny without his glasses. Like ever  
In a stupid but quick move, Winston tackled Johnny and attempted to snatch his glasses. Johnny jerked away and the two rolled around on the floor until the Boss gained the upper hand and managed to grab the glasses off Gat’s face.  
Before Johnny slaughtered him, Winston glanced at the man’s eyes, and while there was nothing extraordinary about them, he noticed that Gat seemed to be blinking rapidly. 

“Wait…” Winston put Gat’s glasses on and his vision immediately blurred. “Holy shit man, these glasses are prescription?!” 

Johnny growled and bared his teeth but nodded.  
“This is what you were hiding? That you need glasses? You realise that’s really fuckin’ stupid right? Why not wear normal glasses?”   
Johnny snorted. “Like I was gonna walk down the Row looking like some nerd. The Saints’ would’a never taken me seriously if I walked in looking like that.   
Winston grinned. Johnny was a huge whiner sometimes. “Johnny, like glasses would have stopped you being you. Plus there are these things known as contacts y’know.”

“Yeah, but they’re a huge pain in the ass to put in.

Winston let out a huge laugh. “Jesus you can’t even fuckin’ see. How are you not dead yet?” 

“Because we’re awesome.” Gat replied with a grin. 

“Yeah, we are.” Laughed Winston as he handed Johnny back his glasses.


End file.
